Eye in the Sky
Eye in the Sky is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonists Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips by Devin Weston. Mission Franklin and Trevor must steal a Z-Type from Chad Mulligan. Trevor is responsible for finding Mulligan while Franklin is charged with returning the car to Weston. Walkthrough Franklin is sitting around in the FIB lot when Trevor shows up in a Police Maverick. The Maverick is equipped with a camera that allows the camera's user to identify individuals by reading RFID transmitters placed in San Andreas driver licenses. Playing from Trevor's perspective, the player takes control of the camera while a Los Santos Police Department officer pilots the aircraft from the FIB lot into Downtown Los Santos. The camera identifies four potential targets for Trevor to scan. However, none of these are Mulligan. The pilot takes Trevor to a second area where four more targets are identified. Mulligan is part of this group. While searching for Mulligan, Trevor can also overhear conversations on the ground. Once Mulligan has been found, Trevor surveils him to the garage where Mulligan is keeping the Z-Type, all the while updating Franklin on the target's location. Once in the Z-Type, Mulligan tries to escape. Trevor continues to track him using the camera. Eventually, Mulligan attempts to hide in a parking garage. Trevor switches the camera to thermal vision. Trevor first identifies Franklin's thermal signature. After that, Trevor points out other thermal images in the garage, each of which Franklin investigates (Franklin provides interesting commentary on each one). Mulligan is located to the far left of the garage. At this point, the player is switched to Franklin, who is standing near the Z-Type and Mulligan. Franklin can choose whether to let Mulligan live or kill him: if Mulligan is allowed to live, he will call the police and Franklin will get a wanted level; if Mulligan is killed, the police are not notified. Franklin drives the Z-Type to a hanger in the Los Santos Airport where Weston and Molly Schultz are waiting. Once there, Weston admires the car and remarks that only ten of them exist in the world. Franklin complains about his payment. Weston says he must wait. Weston and Schultz enter a Shamal and prepare for takeoff, but not before Schultz tells Franklin to drive away from the airport using one of the two nearby Tailgaters. Franklin must then leave the airport grounds before the mission is completed. Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Deliver the Z-Type with no damage *Eavesdropper - Listen to 3 conversations *I See You - Find Chad's hiding place on the 1st attempt Trivia *If the player listens to Weazel News on the radio, it will say that Chad Mulligan's Z-Type was stolen and that the Z-Type cost him 3 million dollars. This is quite strange, because the Z-Type costs $10,000,000 on Legendarymotorsport.net. *The same news broadcast will also mention that Chad Mulligan survived the robbery, even if the player killed him when taking the car. *The news broadcast that mentions Ashley Butler's death will also appear after this mission. *This is the only time that the Z-Type appears in the campaign. After this, the player can only see this car in single player again if the player buys one in the internet. *After this mission, the Z-Type will be available to buy via the website Legendarymotorsport.net. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 32 Eye In The Sky|Eye in The Sky Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V